blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wavesplash
Wavesplash is a silver she-cat with white paws, ear-tips, chest, and muzzle, green eyes, and a long, white-tipped tail. '- ✿ Personality ✿ -' Wavesplash is kind of shy and funny (or tries to be). She is creative, witty, and passionate about the things she loves. She tends to question everything and debate until she thinks it's right. She's a very musical person, hates being left out, and can be bossy. She has autism (but if this changes anything, go die painfully in a hole, please). She can be fierce and very, very stubborn. She's kind and caring, and tends to overthink things. She's very calm in emergencies and loves to make people laugh. She is also verrrrrry ambitious and a perfectionist. She describes herself as cheesy, but she doesn't actually think she's cheesy as in mushy stuff but she's cheesy as in making Maui from Moana shapeshift into Sven from Frozen for just a moment is something that she thinks she would do. (also Wavey is really good at convincing people not to be stupid. I know from experience :P -Wollow) '- ✿ On the Blog ✿ -' Wavesplash is very active on the blog, and comes on every day. She tries to comment everywhere and be very active. She really enjoys writing/reading fanfiction, posting random things on the Tavern, having fun on the live chat, taking over the “Recent Purrs” section, (hey, it happened!) doing polls, doing name generators, and playing Name That Apprentice! (she plans on winning, folks.) Her friends include Flowerkit, Iceflower, Streampaw, Sunnystripe, Stoatkit, Maplesky, Owlwater, Gladepaw, Goldenpaw, Maplekit, Willowpaw, Tinyspots, Goldenflight, Cloverpetal, Icestorm, Breezey, Gigglepaw, Willowstream, Foxpaw, Littenpaw, Winterpaw, Owlheart, and many more. She loves making new friends as well, and adding them to her list! '- ✿ On the Wiki ✿ -' Wavesplash's wikia username is Wavesplash (XD). She joined to chat and correct typos (she has a habit of doing it if she can), but now also likes making new pages (such as this one). She is also a part of the Wings of Fire wiki, her own roleplay wiki, and most secret Clan wikis. Wavesplash loves to roleplay and is part of every group on the BlogClan RP. Her characters are: (Note: I'm really bad at updating this so be warned that this is probably not all of them and some of the names/ranks/allegiances/life or death/existence may not be quite up to speed, but it's mostly correct) Main RP Living ✿ Hazel (Hazel and Aurora's Group) ✿ Snowflake (Hazel and Aurora's Group) ✿ Azalea (Hazel and Aurora's Group) ✿ Dove (Barn Cats) ✿ Strawberry (Barn Cats) ✿ Storm (Barn Cats) ✿ Bubble (Barn Cats) ✿ Echo (Viper's Group) ✿ Light (Viper's Group) ✿ Snow (Viper's Group) ✿ Star (Ragnarok's Group) ✿ Rain (Flora's Group) ✿ Clover (Flora's Group) ✿ Luna (formerly Viper's Group, soon Flora's Group) ✿ Spider (Speckled Moon's Group) ✿ Flame (Speckled Moon's Group) ✿ Pinepaw (Outside the Territories) ✿ Whisper (Outside the Territories) ✿ Moonwing (BlogClan) ✿ Rainbreeze (BlogClan) ✿ Wavestorm (BlogClan) ✿ Bluepaw (BlogClan) ✿ Darkfall (BlogClan) ✿ Sorrelflower (BlogClan) ✿ Cinderkit (BlogClan) ✿ Lilykit (BlogClan) ✿ Flamekit (BlogClan) ✿ Goldenmist (BlogClan) ✿ Minnowpaw (BlogClan) ✿ Smokefall (BlogClan) ✿ Smokekit (BlogClan) ✿ Cloudkit (BlogClan) ✿ Berrykit (BlogClan) ✿ Crow (BlogClan) ✿ Sparkpaw (BlogClan) ✿ Puddlepaw (BlogClan) ✿ Primrose (Outside the Territories, soon BlogClan) ✿ Evergreen (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Ripple (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Shell (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Sunny (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Night (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Blaze (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Pearl (Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Owlkit (MarshClan) ✿ Snowpaw (MarshClan) ✿ Frostpaw (MarshClan) ✿ Frostheart (MarshClan) ✿ Silverflight (MarshClan) ✿ Ribbonkit (MarshClan) ✿ Birchkit (MarshClan) ✿ Applewing (MarshClan) ✿ Leafpaw (MarshClan) ✿ Mintfeather (MarshClan) ✿ Sageflower (MarshClan) ✿ Fawnheart (MarshClan) ✿ Olivekit (MarshClan) ✿ Blossom (Outside the Territories, soon MarshClan) ✿ Willow (Outside the Territories, soon MarshClan) ✿ Aqua River at Flowing at Dawn (Aqua) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Breeze That Floats Up From Sea (Breeze) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Song of Rising Swallow (Song) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Petal That Twirls in Wind (Petal) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Sharp Talons of Dusk Crow (Crow) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Shimmer of Moonlight on Night Frost (Shimmer) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Mouse that Leaps Swiftly (Mouse) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Lynx That Leaps Through Snow (Lynx) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Sierra (Sierra's Group) ✿ Gray (Sierra's Group) ✿ Angelica (Sierra's Group) ✿ Ivy (Sierra's Group) ✿ Spice (Sierra's Group) ✿ Dapple (Asia's Group) ✿ Spark (Asia's Group) ✿ Spruce (Ally's Cats) ✿ Marigold (Silver's Group) ✿ Madison (Maddie) (Indigo's Team) ✿ Seafoam (Indigo's Team) ✿ Grace (Kittypet) ✿ Eliza (Kittypet) ✿ Melodie (Kittypet) ✿ Winter (kittypet) Dead ✿ Sky of Colorful Flames (formerly Stoneteller) (StarClan) ✿ Brightfall (StarClan, formerly BlogClan) ✿ Honeywing (StarClan, formerly MarshClan) ✿ Birchwing (StarClan, formerly MarshClan) ✿ Oak (StarClan, formerly Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Shadowkit (StarClan, formerly MarshClan) ✿ Dawnkit (StarClan, formerly BlogClan) ✿ Bramble (StarClan, formerly Outside the Territories) ✿ Drizzle of Falling Rain (Drizzle) (StarClan, formerly Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Dewkit (StarClan, formerly MarshClan) ✿ Applekit (StarClan, formerly BlogClan/Dusk Syndicate) ✿ Mistfang (Dark Forest, formerly BlogClan and Twolegplace) ✿ Tawnypaw (Dark Forest, formerly BlogClan) Hunger Games RP ✿ Stonefeather (alive) ✿ Mistheart (alive) Clan Academy RP ✿ Swiftheart (FireClan, group 5) Harry Potter/Warrior Cats Crossover RP ✿ Crescent (Gryffindor, year 4) ✿ Sycamore (Ravenclaw, year 1) ✿ Pine (Slytherin, year 1) ✿ Spring (Hufflepuff, year 2) ✿ Asteroid (Slytherin, year 6) ✿ Storm (Gryffindor, year 1) Icy's RP Living ✿ Ravensplash (NightClan) ✿ Dawnpaw (NightClan) ✿ Lionfeather (NightClan) ✿ Briarkit (NightClan) ✿ Ashblaze (NightClan) ✿ Whitesky (StreamClan) ✿ Tigerkit (StreamClan) ✿ Duststar (StreamClan) ✿ Bluesky (StreamClan) ✿ Willowpaw (StreamClan) ✿ Flamebreeze (MeadowClan) ✿ Stormfeather (MeadowClan) ✿ Amberpaw (MeadowClan) ✿ Specklekit (MeadowClan) ✿ Flickerkit (MeadowClan) ✿ Leafbreeze (MeadowClan) ✿ Coral (None) Dead ✿ Raindapple (StarClan) ✿ Spiderkit (StarClan) ✿ Dustflame (Dark Forest) Wavey's RP ✿ Stonebreeze (SunClan) ✿ Cherryflower (SunClan) ✿ Acornkit (SunClan) ✿ Emberpaw (MoonClan) ✿ Winterstar (CloudClan) ✿ Dragon (CloudClan) ✿ Wingpaw (CloudClan) ✿ Jason (CloudClan) Cin's RP ✿ Willowflower (RainClan) ✿ Snowstorm (fake PetalClan) ✿ Typhoon (fake PetalClan) ✿ Tsunami (fake PetalClan) ✿ Lily (fake PetalClan) ✿ Hollyfrost (BerryClan) Wistep's RP ✿ Wrenpaw (IceClan) ✿ Dewfrost (IceClan) ✿ Blizzardkit (IceClan) ✿ Hollystar (PineClan) ✿ Lionfeather (FlameClan) ✿ Ashpaw (FlameClan) ✿ Amberpaw (FlameClan) ✿ Clearpool (SplashClan) ✿ Riverpaw (SplashClan) ✿ Rainstorm (Outside the Territories) Mistle's RP ✿ Dewpaw (PeakClan) ✿ Hollystar (NightClan) ✿ Ivyflower (FireClan) ✿ Ashblaze (FireClan) ✿ Ambersky (FireClan) ✿ Mistpaw (FireClan) Icy's Wolf RP ✿ Willow (Snow Pack) ✿ Rainfall (Snow Pack) ✿ Flurry (Snow Pack) ✿ Snowflake (Snow Pack) ✿ Griffin (Snow Pack) ✿ Omega/Dusty (Snow Pack) ✿ Beta/Bubble (Lake Pack) ✿ Arctic (Lake Pack) ✿ Darkstalker (Lake Pack) ✿ Penny (Lake Pack) ✿ Violet (Lake Pack) ✿ Tawny (Lake Pack) ✿ Dusk (Lake Pack) ✿ Lion/Alpha (Shadow Pack) ✿ Moon (Shadow Pack) ✿ Star (Shadow Pack) ✿ Coal (Shadow Pack) ✿ Amber (Shadow Pack) ✿ Holly (Pine Pack) ✿ Blaze (Pine Pack) ✿ Sunset (Forest Pack) ✿ Luna (Forest Pack) The Endless War (Wollow and Steppy's RP) ✿ Topaz (Surveillance Society) ✿ Pigeon (Surveillance Society, Group One) ✿ Luna (Surveillance Society, Group Two) ✿ Daffodil (Spy for Star Coterie, stays with the Surveillance Society in Group Two) ✿ Twilight (Star Coterie) ✿ Honeybee (Star Coterie) ✿ Blue Moon (Moon) (Star Coterie) Back To the Past (Jetty's Flashback of the Main RP) ✿ Ashpaw (BlogClan) ✿ Brightpaw (BlogClan) ✿ Ripplepaw (BlogClan) ✿ Cloudfang (BlogClan) ✿ Honeykit (MarshClan) ✿ Littlestar (MarshClan) ✿ Sagepaw (MarshClan) ✿ Mintkit (MarshClan) ✿ Sky of Colorful Flames (Sky/Stoneteller) (Tribe of Melting Ice) ✿ Song of Rising Swallow (Song) (Tribe of Melting Ice) Broken Destiny (Stoatie's RP) ✿ Hollyfrost (TalonClan) ✿ Goldenpaw (TalonClan) ✿ Lionflame (BirdClan) ✿ Hornetkit (BirdClan) ✿ Shadepaw (FeatherClan) Growing Up (Wavey's AU of the main RP) ✿ Dawnkit (BlogClan) ✿ Moonkit (BlogClan) ✿ Shadowkit (MarshClan) ✿ Pinepaw (MarshClan) She also has many characters on other wikis and is a "regular" at the Hazelpage RP. She has her own wiki dedicated to roleplaying. '- ✿ Trailing Stars ✿ -' Wavesplash (mentioned as Wavepaw) is mentioned in Meadowpaw's chapter (chapter 17). She is shown wondering why Kat didn't come back earlier, and joining a bunch of other cats at Cakestar's den with Birchpaw and Snakepaw. - ✿ Fanfictions ✿ -''' * Legends of the Clans * Stream Falling ** Civil War * Morning Clouds * The Cure * One-shots ** Perspective ** Daylight ** The One Who Couldn't ** Wrong ** Visitors ** Opposites Attract ** Lost (WIP) ** probably more '- ✿ Current Projects ✿ -' ✿ Setting up the roleplay Gathering each 1-3 months ✿ Writing fanfictions ✿ BlogWings (BlogClanners that like Wings of Fire) ✿ BlogClan Wattpad joint account ✿ The Clans' Next Top Warrior ✿ Trying to get a Trailing Stars chapter ✿ Making allegiances for a lot of roleplays ✿ Roleplay poll fanfiction thingy ✿ More '- ✿ Trivia ✿ -' ✿ She discovered the blog because of Jayfrost's page on the Warriors Wiki ✿ She has a younger brother, Icepaw, that she introduced to the Blog ✿ She is writing four fanfics, Legends of the Clans, The Cure, Morning Clouds, and Civil War (1st book of Stream Falling) as well as many one-shots ✿ She likes taking over the "Recent Purrs" or at least leaving a comment everywhere she goes ✿ She chose her name because no one else on BlogClan had the prefix Wave-, and no warrior cat did (THEN), but it still made sense ✿ Her favorite color is purple ✿ She wrote a (partly) Hanukkah fanfic on Christmas day 2015 ✿ She always remembers the day she joined BlogClan because it was the first of the month. ✿ She has sometimes been described as silver-and-white ✿ She plays the alto saxophone and sings in real life and is a very musical person. She's sad that cats don't really have a sense of music in Warriors. ✿ She is in the process of writing three fanfictions! (and a bunch of one-shots) ✿ She is featured in: : ✿ Gladepaw's fanfic Melting Shadows : ✿ Maplekit's fanfiction, Lost At Sea (thanks Maple <3) : ✿ Iceflower's fanfiction, Journey to Safety : ✿ Maplekit's fanfiction, Life in BlogClan : : ✿ Mossball's fanfiction, ForestClan's Fate : : ✿Dewpaw's fanfictions, Growing Shadows (and the previous book that she can't remember the name of) : : ✿Frostflower's fanfictions, Darkness Rising and A Midnight Blizzard : : ✿ And a whole lot more that she can never remember! (sorry guys XD feel free to add them in!) : ✿ She loves to make allegiances and made the Live Chat Allegiances and the allegiances for Kat's fanfic BlogClan Orgins, Creampaw's unnamed (currently) fanfic, Winterpaw's fanfic, and Gladepaw's fanfic (that she doesn't remember the name of). ✿ She is a Minecraft player (GoldenGloStone) and plays Animal Jam once in a while (Swimmerawesome3916). ✿ She is an avid roleplayer and has her own wiki dedicated to RPing. ✿ Aside from Warriors, she also likes: : ✿ Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles/Rick Riordan stuff : ✿ Lunar Chronicles : ✿ Origami Yoda : ✿ Phineas and Ferb : ✿ Survivors : ✿ '''HAMILTON! : ✿ Spirit Animals : ✿ Harry Potter : ✿ Wings of Fire : : ✿ Miraculous Ladybug : ✿ Steven Universe ✿ She sometimes names her fanfiction characters after band pieces. ✿ She hates 'being left out. ✿ Typos drive her nuts. (Wollow edit: Nyeh heh heh) ✿ The latest she's ever been on is 11:51 PM (PST). (7/2/16). ✿ She is the official Canon Corrector of the blog. ✿ She is a part of: : ✿ RANDOMCLAN! : ✿ SwagCats Society : ✿ EagleClan : ✿ SunshineClan : ✿ PieClan : ✿ CowClan : ✿ FoodClan : ✿ And more cuz I'm in pretty much every secret Clan but I'm too lazy to update so when in doubt just assume I'm part of it :P ✿ She's left a comment every single day on the blog (except when she was at sleepaway camp)! ✿ The Wavepaw in TAS is named after her (:O wut how) : ✿ On the Warriors Wiki, on Wavepaw's page, it used to say (she got Jayie to change it for her) that Wavepaw is named after the BlogClanner Mobile Wavey. However, this isn't correct anymore because Wavesplash uses her WordPress account and doesn't actually go by Mobile Wavey anymore. ✿ Her signature is "Queen of Canon Correcting." ✿ When she talks about people she knows irl on BlogClan, she usually gives them a Clan name according to their age. But once in a while, if she's too lazy/upset/tired, she'll use their real name. ✿Wavesplash's fursona has undergone various minor changes but it has always been somewhere along the lines of "silver she-cat with white, green eyes, and a long tail." ✿ She's a senior warrior, but if she wasn't, she'd be an apprentice. ✿ February 1st, 2017, was her fourteen-month Claniversary. It also so happened that she turned fourteen that month. ✿ The day before Jayie updated the allegiances and she was promoted to senior warrior, her roleplay character Wavepaw/storm, which was modeled after her, was promoted to warrior. '- ✿ Family ✿ -''' '''Brother: Icepaw Cousins: Violetkit, Pinkkit, Bluekit '- ✿ Quotes ✿ -' "Hihihi!" -Wavesplash's favorite greeting whenever she joins chat. "OMG I just got Washington on Your Side --> We Know ON SHUFFLE...O,O now Hurricane!...Oh wait it wasn't on shuffle." -Wavesplash about Hamilton songs, on wiki chat. "Laughter is the best medicine." -Someone random but Wavepaw adopted it. "Queen of Canon Correcting." -Wavesplash's signature on the blog "Guys I want to join the Wings of Fire wiki but I'm scared." -Wavesplash on wanting to join the Wings of Fire wiki. "I'm so confused." -Wavesplash pretty much every time she joins chat in the middle of a conversation and says something stupid (which is most of the time). "*waves*" -Wavesplash pretty much everywhere, pun intended or not. "LE GASP" -Wavesplash again pretty much everywhere. '- ✿ More Quotes ✿ -' "Hey Enchiladas! Nice dagger in your forehead." -Leo Valdez "You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid. An open all of the cages in the zoo, kind of stupid. Clearly you didn't think this through? Kinda stupid." -Angelica Schuyler/Renee Elise Goldsberry (Congratulations) "I am clearly impersonating Pink Sheep #1097489379091 as you can see by the red smiley face on my left leg." -Pink Sheep "And then we get a cool fact. Jake is their father. But this isn't surprising. Jake is everyone's father. Jake is your father." -Moonkitti in "I spoil the Rise of Scourge for everybody" "Simon Says, you're lame!" -Simon Says (akumatized Simon Grimault) "Seafood? This scampi happening. Let's see if you can carry a tuna!" -Cat Noir (Adrien Agreste) "Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework?" -Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug) "Heya! I'm Smoky Quartz, nice to meet ya." -Smoky Quartz (fusion of Amethyst and Steven) '- ✿ Seasonal Names ✿ - ' Hanukkah/Winter (December): ''Frozen Wave of Glittering Ice (2015, became normal Tribe name) Wavey's Winter Wonderland (2016) ''Winter (January/February): ''Wavepaw the Snowcat/Wavepaw the Snowcat Wants WHITE Chocolate ''Valentine's Day: ''Waves of Love ''Purim and also just normalises because I am so queen and my Hebrew name means queen: ''Queen Wavepaw ''Halloween: ''Wave of Halloween Candy ''Thanksgiving: ''Wave of Mashed Potatoes '- ✿ Gallery ✿ - ''' XQcmYFa.png|by Aspenkit lZtePDB.png|by Shiv|link=ShiveringRose Waveeee.png|by Wollow|link=Wollow Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Neon Weasels Category:Senior Warrior